The present disclosure relates to a document reading device for use to digitize a paper document and an image forming apparatus with the same and particularly relates to a technique for optically reading an image of a paper document with a sticky note placed thereon and manipulating an image of the sticky note.
Sticky notes, which are small paper slips capable of being attached on any place, are widely used in offices, houses, and other locations. Particularly owing to their capability of multiple detachment and reattachment, sticky notes are often used as notes of comments or the like in a manner that they are placed on paper documents or the like.
In optically reading an image of a document (original document) with a sticky note placed thereon to digitize the document, it may be desirable in some cases, not to digitize the entire original document as a single image, but to handle the sticky note given additional information and the body of the original document separately from each other. For example, a technique is disclosed in which in digitizing an original document with a sticky note placed thereon, information given to the sticky note is digitized separately from the body and shared among a plurality of persons.